User talk:Broncodan83
I've stated, along with CK, why we've deleted your pictures. So go read them, because they're not staying. Tommy-Vercetti 22:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) The images you keep adding to the Homunculus page are not only superfluous but also fanart. Fanart is not for official pages and so it will be removed. please do not place them on the page again. Feel free to continue editing other pages if you see the need, but again, no fanart, please. Attempts to add fanart to official pages will be seen as vandalism. CorbeauKarasu 23:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ^ It's fanart, how many more times must we say it? By the way, you need to learn punctuation very badly. Also, sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~ from now on. Tommy-Vercetti 00:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, a few things. First of all, as CK and T-V said, fanart is not allowed on the wiki. Please see our Image Policy for more information. Second, when you make a post on a talk page you must sign with four tildes (~) or the signature button, as per our Policy. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Fullmetal Fan 08:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe on whatever wikipedia you came from, you like to spam your pages with pictures that aren't needed, but that's not how we do things here. Most every single character page has more than enough pictures already. Use this logic: "If a picture already shows something, it's not needed to see it again". Gluttony for example, yes, we get he's hungry, his mark is on his tongue, why do you need to upload two more then? Look at how cramped the layout is too; you can't just overcrowd it. So for the last time, stop. Apparently no one here is impressed by your additions, so there's no need to keep pushing it. You're just annoying us.Tommy-Vercetti 16:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Here. http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Before uploading new image files, please go through this list to make sure that you do not upload any more duplicate images. Additionally, Tommy is right. Not every page can sustain very many images. Please use discretion when trying to add pictures. Sometimes the text is enough to explain a particular point. CorbeauKarasu 17:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Why does it matter at all who created this site? The fact of the matter is, the regulars here know how we want to run things, so it does not matter in the slightest who came up with this wikipedia. Whoever they are, they're probably gone. If you're getting annoyed too, then stop doing what annoys everyone else and it'll all stop. Tommy-Vercetti 20:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, nice job reading. Haha, are you actually using yourself as leverage? Leave, I couldn't care less. Your contributions have been entirely worthless.Tommy-Vercetti 03:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Just going to say this now - try to be a little more discerning with the trivia additions you make. A single physical or dispositional characteristic shared between two characters from different series doesn't quite merit a trivia note. Perhaps if their similarities are numerous and uncanny (like one character from FMA resembles a character from a work by the same author or if an FMA character happens to share both the same English and Japanese voice actor as a character from another anime series) then that might make the cut. Other than that, please don't take it personally when edits you make are removed or altered. Additionally, we're trying to move all "Last Words" inserts off of character pages and onto the Quotes page, so please don't add any more of them. CorbeauKarasu 04:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC)